Dawn of a New Darkness
by Storms of Fire
Summary: "Darkness will cover the moon once more, taking with it the Lion, the Dove, and the Jay. Rendering the Clans hopeless. But... two will rise from the shadows, taking this force down with their powerful claws. But if they are to fail the Clans will be gone forever." This takes place after The Last Hope and is the first in the Prophecy of Darkness series.
1. Prologue

_**Welcome. I had this fanfic on my other account before I shut it down and I devided to het back into writing it. This fanfic is based on what happens after the book The Last Hope (yes Ive heard of the new super edition this is just my own version of what happened after with an added OC Dawnpaw)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors but man would it be awesome to. Erin Hunter is a hero to me. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this.**_

…...

_**Prologue**_

Bramblestar paced back and forth in his den. Three sunrises had passed since the Great Battle with the Dark Forest, and Firestar's scent still clung to the walls of the Leaders Den, only illuminating his grief even further. The dark tabby let a sigh escape him as the his emotions flooded him, overwhelming and powerful. The flame colored leader had given his own life in order to put an end to the fighting and save the Clan. All of the Clans. Without his sacrifice, the battle surely would not have been won.

"Bramblestar?" The very familiar voice echoed throughout his den.

The dark tabby tom stopped his pacing and turned his head toward the entrance. He could see the outline of a cat at the mouth of the den. The cat's green eyes was staring into the darkness of the cave, glowing like to emeralds into the night. He breathed in her scent. He could recognize it anywhere.

"Enter." Bramblestar meowed simply.

The cat stepped forward into the cave to reveal Squirrelflight. Firestar's daughter, his deputy, and the love of his life. A purr rumbled from deep within his throat as he rubbed his cheek against hers, his grief momentarily forgotten. "Do you have anything to report?"

"The repairs are going well." She stated. "According to Jayfeather, the wounds are healing well. Before long, it will be the same…." her voice trailed off into the darkness and her eyes met the cold stone of the floor. "Nothing will ever be the same….. Firestar is gone…." The she-cat had taken the death of her father hard. As it was understandable.

Bramblestar gently laid his tail on her shoulder. "We will get through this," he promised in a soft voice. "Together."

Squirrelflight's eyes met his. "You're right…. It's just so hard…. I still can't believe he is gone…." she swallowed back her grief. "We must stay strong, for the sake of the Clan."

Bramblestar nodded. He had to rebuild the Clan. It was his duty as the leader. ThunderClan would go stronger under his leadership. _I will protect you, to my last breath. Just like Firestar and Bluestar did before me._ He vowed silently before looking at his mate, hope flaring up in him like a fire. With her there beside him, Bramblestar could tackle the whole Dark Forest again and survive. "Let's get some rest."

Squirrelflight nodded.

Bramblestar laid down, exhaustion stinging his eyes. Squirrelflight laid beside him, curling up into a tight ball of ginger fur. Soon, he flank rose and fell in rhythm as she fell asleep. The dark tabby tom let a soft purr escape him. After so long, it was good to has her by his side again. He laid his head down and sleep overtook him.

As he fell asleep, Bramblestar appeared upon a moor that he didn't recognize. At first, he thought it was WindClan but there was no scent of them anywhere. Mist swirled around him in a veil, dampening his pelt, and a cold wine chilled him to the bone. _Where am I? _He wandered to himself.

"Bramblestar, welcome." A shape stepped out from the mist, forming into a large ginger colored tom.

Bramblestar gasped upon recognizing the tom. "Firestar!" The former ThunderClan leader was visiting him in a dream.

The old tom dipped his head in greeting. "I have come with a message, Bramblestar."

"What is it?" Bramblestar asked, tilting his head to one side.

"_Darkness will cover the moon once more, taking with it the Lion, the Dove, and the Jay. Rendering the Clans hopeless. But... two will rise from the shadows, taking this force down with their powerful claws. But, if the warriors is to fail, then the Clans will be gone forever_." Firestar began to fade, leaving Bramblestar horrified. The Clans just barely survived the Dark Forest. Were they going to attack again? They couldn't, could they? Tigerstar was gone, he couldn't come back? Or could he?

Just thinking about it sent a chill through Bramblestar.

...

**Review please and also no flames. Constructive criticism welcome.**

**\- Storm -**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, welcome to chapter 1 of Dawn of a New Darkness. First of all I would like to thank everyone for your reviews and I am glad you like it. **

**BewareTheShadows: I am glad you enjoyed the prologue and no need to worry there will be more. **

**Starsinger04: I am glad that I succeeded in going for ****eeriness**** (did I spell that right? Anyway) I was going for a sort of eerie glow to the story. **

**WarriorCatsRock: Glad to see it is leaning toward the good angle. And no worries, randomness is always awesome. :D**

**...**

**To my future viewers: please point out nicely if there are any typos and misspellings. I am currently ****mainly ****writing this on my phone. Also, please point out if I mess up a part of what happened in the book. I read the Last Hope when out came out, loved it but haven't read it again. I probably should go back and read it again. **

**One more thing. I hate to post this here, but I have a forum on another account (I have two different accounts. One is going to be for writing and one for going on forums) that I am just now starting up and I am looking for new members. It is a fantasy forum based around mystical creatures and all that sort of stuff. If you would like to join, just contact me through PM. Thank you. **

**-Storm-**

**Chapter 1**

Dawnpaw's eyes flickered open, disturbed by the shards of light creeping in through the mouth of the den. The morning sun set her black pelt aflame, causing it to glitter. Dawnpaw sat up and stretched, releasing a rather large yawn. Beside her, Firepaw glanced up, his eyes glazed from sleep. "Dawn already?" He asked, his jaws opening wide as he let out a yawn.

Dawnpaw nodded and stepped into the mouth of the den, her brother right beside her. She and Firepaw were Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's kits. They had been apprentices for ten moons and finally close to becoming Warriors. Dawnpaw couldn't wait. Just the thought of finally becoming a full fledged warrior sent a prickle of excitement through her fur. Dawnpaw still remembered the stories she had heard as a kit of the Dark Forest rising and almost killing off the Clans forever. Firestar – the leader of ThunderClan at the time – died in the battle, sacrificing his own life to save many others. In Dawnpaw's eyes, that took the skill of a true hero. Her brother was named after him in his honor, holding the same colored pelt as well. A lot of the kits born after the battle were named after those who had fallen. Dawnpaw was one of the few who wasn't.

"Hey, move over and let us out!" Hissed a voice behind her, snapping Dawnpaw out of her thoughts. She shook her head and looked back to see a small lithe brown she-cat staring at her, annoyance glinting in her green eyes.

"Oh, sorry Mousepaw." Dawnpaw mumbled as she fully exited the den and let Mousepaw and her sister, Fernpaw, out. Fernpaw – like the she-cat she was named after – was a pale gray she-cat with darker flecks.

"So, what are you doing today?" Fernpaw asked, bushing out her fuzzy pelt and shaking clumps of moss from her fur. The bedding tumbled out around her in a ring. Dawnpaw had never seen such a thing. Fernpaw was always one to bring the nest along with her in the morning. It wasn't her fault that the bits of moss clung to her pelt, but it was still humorous.

"Not sure," the black-pelted apprentice meowed. "I haven't seen Dovewing yet so I am not sure." Dawnpaw looked around camp. Not many cats were out yet, but she did see Lionblaze pushing his way through the fresh-kill pile, his golden pelt gleaming in the light of the sun. He was the father of Mousepaw, Fernpaw and Hollypaw, who Dawnpaw had not seen yet that morning. The she-cat must have still been curled up in her nest.

"Hey Lionblaze," she called out. "Have you seen Dovewing?"

The golden tabby tom lifted his head and looked around to see who had spoken before he caught sight of Dawnpaw. "She's still in the warriors den." He said through the thrush that was clamped in his jaws.

Dawnpaw nodded thanks to him. "I better not disturb her then. She will have my tail if I wake her up."

Lionblaze's eyes glinted in amusement. "Eat. She may be up by then." He advised.

Dawnpaw nodded and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. She used her paw to look it over. Her eyes trailed over delicious smelling mice, sparrows, magpies and even a squirrel. She chose a plump magpie for herself and made her way over to where all the apprentices ate together.

Dawnpaw devoured the magpie in a few hungry bites before licking the remains off of her whiskers. When she had finished, she noticed Foxleap staring at her. Tilting her head up, she asked the reddish tabby tom. "Yes? What is it?"

"Dovewing asked me to train you today. She isn't feeling well." Foxleap replied, flicking his tail back and fourth.

Dawnpaw nodded and rose up onto her paws. "What shall we do today?" She asked.

Foxleap looked as though he considered her question a few moments. "I think I will teach you some battle moves today."

Dawnpaw's eyes lit up with excitement and as she bounced up and down. She loved battle training. It was the highlight of the apprentice life. "Shall we go now?"

Foxleap nodded and beckoned her with his tail. They exited the camp together and padded through the undergrowth side by side until they reached the clearing that was used for battle training. "Now, today we will be practicing some defensive moves." Foxleap meowed. Even though the tom had never had an apprentice before he looked so confident, Dawnpaw thought.

The black she-cat nodded. "Tell me when you are ready."

Foxleap padded across the clearing and turned toward her. "Okay, attack me." He commanded.

Dawnpaw looked him over. His bright ginger fur shone in the light of the sun. He looked rather handsome. Dawnpaw shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking like that. She charged him, aiming for his chest, but Foxleap was ready for her running leap. He sidestepped and tripped Dawnpaw with his front paws. She slide on the ground. Embarrassed, Dawnpaw stood and shook the dust from her pelt. She was usually good at that. What had gotten into her today?

"Come on, Dawnpaw." Foxleap meowed softly. "Try it to me when I charge you."

Dawnpaw nodded and waited for him to charge. When he did, Dawnpaw did as the tom had instructed and tripped him with her front paws. He tumbled to the ground. When Foxleap got back up and shook his fur clean, he purred. "Good job." His eyes softened for some reason.

"Thank you…" Dawnpaw meowed awkwardly. For some reason the compliment made her feel warm inside. "Why don't we hunt on the way back to camp?" She suggested, saying the first thing that came to her mind. She wanted to change the subject and fast.

Foxleap nodded. "Good idea." He beckoned her with his tail and the two of them padded out of the clearing. When they hit the forest, Dawnpaw opened her mouth and allowed the scents to flow in. Using her ears she heard the scurrying of tiny paws across the leafy forest floor and could hear the thumping of a tiny heart. Instantly, Dawnpaw dropped into a hunter's crouch and slid forward, making sure she didn't make a sound.

Dawnpaw took a leap once she got close and landed on top of the mouse, catching it in her paws. Gripping it with her claw's, she slit its throat. _Thank y__ou, StarClan, for this prey._ She thought.

Foxleap bounded through the undergrowth. "Good catch" He purred. What was with this cat and complements today?

_~Later~_

Foxleap and Dawnpaw padded back to camp, jaws full of fresh-kill that they set down upon the pile.

"You did well today. Take a piece of fresh-kill and go rest." Foxleap told her.

"What about the elders?" Dawnpaw asked.

"I will have Hollypaw look to it." Foxleap reassured her. she followed his gaze to the she-cat sitting on the sun rocks.

Dawnpaw nodded and did as he told her to. She picked a squirrel for herself and padded over to the other apprentices.

"So." Firepaw mewed as she sat down beside him. "How was your day?"

"Well..." Dawnpaw blushed (if cats could even blush), spending the day with Foxleap had been incredible. He was handsome, smart, kind... _Oh StarClan_... She thought. _I have fallen for him..._

**End of chapter 1. **

**Please review. Leave constructive criticism but no flames. Flames are bad and as the storm I must extinguish them ;)**

**Oh God, that was bad… lol. Anyway review please.**

**-Storm-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update this. I am now officially angry with Erin Hunter for killing off one of my favorite cats. .**

**Chapter 2**

_"Dawnpaw."_

The she-cat perked her ears, straining to listen. Where was that voice coming from? Who or what was calling her? "Who... who's there?" Dawnpaw stampeded, craning her neck as she tried to find the source of the voice. She was on a moor. Fog filled the space around her, making it hard to see. It also dampened her pelt, causing her fur to cling to her body. There was a figure in the distance. Dawnpaw could just barely make out its foumd shape. As it grew closer she realized - in horror - that it was a badger. The black and white creature with a striped face came to a halt only a tail length away from her. Dawnpaw tried to run but couldn't lift her paws. They seemed rooted to the ground.

"Hello young cat," it said in a kind voice. "You must be Dawnpaw."

"You speak cat!" She gasped, trembling in fear. What was this badger going to do to her?

The badger nodded its head before speaking again. "Do not fear, young one. I will not harm you. I am Midnight, I bring you word of warning." The badger paused, "_Beware of the cat who's soul is bent on revenge._"

Dawnpaw tilted her head to the side, comfused. "What do you mean?" She asked the creature.

But the badger was already fading.

"Wait! Don't go!" She cried. "What do you mean!"

"_Dawnpaw_!" Hissed a voice, snapping her out of her dream. She felt a sharp paw prod her in the side. Her eyes snapped open and she raised her head. "What is with all this racket? I can hear you all the way from the warriors den."

Dawnpaw tilted her head up to see Foxleap. The ginger tom's eyes were filled with concern.

"I'm fine." She mewed. She sat up, not caring about the clumps of moss littering her pelt. She was troubled by what Midnight had said. "Just a dream is all."

Foxleap narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Are you sure?" He asked, not convinced.

Dawnpaw nodded, "No need to worry." Could he really hear her all the way in the warriors den? Did she really yowl that loud? She flushed in embarrassment. That meant the whole Clan probably heard her.

Foxleap breathed a sigh. "Come on, let's go hunting." He mewed.

Dawnpaw nodded. Foxleap had been made her mentor after Dovewing had been moved to the nursery when she found out that she was having kits. Dawnpaw suspected that it was Bumblestripe's kits. She was happy that Foxleap was her mentor, but also bummed. How was she to keep her feelings hidden? And how was she to concentrate when all she saw was the handsome tom? "Lead the way."

Foxleap backed out of the den and out of the camp, Dawnpaw right behind him. "So," the ginger tom meowed. "What do you smell?"

Dawnpaw opened her mouth, allowing the scents to flow in. She could taste the fresh forest air on her tongue. She closed her eyes and cast her senses out as far as they could go. Dawnpaw could here scrambling of little paws on the leafy forest floor. The crunching of leaves under the tiny feet of prey, and the chirping of birds up above in the canopy. Instantly, Dawnpaw dropped into a hunter's crouch and slid forward, making sure her pure black fur was hidden well by the undergrowth. Up ahead she could see the soft brown feathers of a sparrow. She must stay hidden and pounce at the right time. Dawnpaw got within a fox length of the small bird and steadied her haunches; it couldn't see her. _Perfect_. She pounced, landing upon the small bird. Before it could escape her grip and fly away she bit down hard, making a clean kill.

_Thank you, StarClan. _Dawnpaw thought silently.

"Good job." Foxleap purred. "I think I need to have a word with Ivypool." He meowed. Ivypool was Firepaw's mentor. They were doing battle training today.

"What for?" Dawnpaw asked, curious.

"I think it is time you two become warriors." Foxleap flicked her ear with his tail.

Dawnpaw's eyes lit up in excitement. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She bounded around Foxleap much like a little kit.

He let out a purr and laid his tail on her, "Come, let us continue hunting."

Dawnpaw nodded and kicked dirt over her freshly caught sparrow. She and Foxleap then continued with their hunting.

~_**Later**_~

Dawnpaw entered camp, her jaws filled with prey. She could feel the soft fur of Foxleap as he brushed past her. His jaws, too, were filled with prey. They disposed it on the fresh-kill pile and he turned to her, his eyes meeting hers. "Go eat and I will talk with Ivypool and if she agrees then I will talk with Bramblestar."

Dawnpaw nodded. "Tonight is the gathering. Will I be able to go?" She asked.

Foxleap purred, "With your talent I can't see why Bramblestar would look you over, but if you become a warrior today you will have to sit vigil tonight Unless Bramblestar decides to do the ceremony tomorrow."

Dawnpaw let out a purr, happy to hear that Foxleap would say something like that. She chose a squirrel for herself and bounded over to the apprentice's den to eat. As she was eating, she saw Jayfeather - the Clan's medicine cat - slide out of his den. The tom's gray fur lit up in the sunlight. His blind blue eyes stared blankly around the clearing. He made his way to the warriors den and called out something. Dawnpaw was too far away to hear. Moments later, Lionblaze appeared.

The two toms then made their way out of camp. Dawnpaw tilted her head, confused, but then just shook it off and went back to eating.

~_**Jayfeather's point of view**_~

Jayfeather slid through the undergrowth, his brother, Lionblaze, right behind him. The gray tom opened his mouth, allowing the scents of the forest to flow in.

"So, what is this about?" Lionblaze meowed as they walked.

"I had a dream last night." Jayfeather replied, worry flickering his voice. He continued pushing his way through the undergrowth, swerving past holes and weaving through the trees. He could feel soft wind ruffling his fluffy gray pelt, and could feel the warm sun's rays beating down on his back.

"What was the dream?" Lionblaze asked. Jayfeather could feel worry rising in his brother's pelt.

Jayfeather didn't answer. Instead, he kept pushing his way through the undergrowth, "I'll tell you when we get to the lake." Was all he meowed.

After that, they walked in silence. After a while, Jayfeather felt a chilling wind brush against his fluffy gray pelt. They had reached the lake. He sat down and started grooming himself, trying to calm down.

"So, Jayfeather, what was this dream that has you worried?" Lionblaze meowed, sitting down beside him. He could tell his brother was trying to mask his worry.

Jayfeather sighed. "_Darkness will cover the moon once more, taking with it the Lion, the Dove, and the Jay. Rendering the Clans hopeless. But… two will rise from the shadows, taking this force down with their powerful claws. But, if the warriors are to fail, the Clans will be gone forever_."

Lionblaze gasped. "Darkness will cover the moon once more, taking with it the Lion, the Dove, and the Jay." He let out a shudder. "Rendering the Clans hopeless…"

Jayfeather could hear fear in his brother's meow. He just nodded. "I thought when the Dark Forest was defeated we were free… what could be this new darkness?"

Lionblaze sighed. "We can't let this happen again…" He swallowed. "Jayfeather, I have a family. Hollypaw, Fernpaw, and Mousepaw can't know this. Neither can Cinderheart."

Jayfeather sighed, thinking of Icecloud's kit, Spottedkit. No one but him knew who the father of the kit was. He swallowed. Jayfeather had broke the medicine cat code., just like his mother had. He couldn't help but to. She was so sweet, so kind. She was so much like Half Moon.

"Why didn't you bring Dovewing?" Lionblaze interrupted Jayfeather's thoughts.

"She's close to kitting. she shouldn't hear anything like that right now." Jayfeather replied.

He could hear Lionblaze nod. He understood what Jayfeather was doing. Dovewing would risk losing her kits due to stress.

"Come, we must get back to camp." Jayfeather meowed.

"Wait! What about the rest of the prophecy? _Two will rise from the shadows, taking this force down with their powerful claws. But, if the warriors are to fail, then the Clans will be gone forever. _Who is the two warriors?"

Jayfeather sighed, "I don't know…" He shook his head. "Come, let's go back to camp…"

Lionblaze just nodded. Jayfeather could hear his tail drag across the ground as he walked.

**End of this chapter.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it. :) **

**Also, she-cats have a right to not reveal the father of their kits. Hope this clears up confusion. :)**

**Chapter 3 **

Dawnpaw bounded across the tree-bridge and onto the island used for gatherings. Her father decided to hold off making her and her brother a warrior until the day after the gathering. Her fur prickled with excitement. This would be Dawnpaw's last gathering as an apprentice. Foxleap leapt off of the tree-bridge, landing beside her. Dawnpaw looked around the small island, seeing which Clans were already there.

"ShadowClan is already here," Dawnpaw commented, spotting Blackstar standing where the leaders always addressed all of Clans.

"So is WindClan." Foxleap replied, glancing around the cat filled clearing. Onestar was sitting with Blackstar.

"RiverClan better hurry or they will be late." Dawnpaw mewed, glancing around. There was no sign of the sleek warriors of RiverClan yet. She opened her jaws and immediately she was flooded with the mixed scents of ShadowClan and WindClan. Dawnpaw spotted Grasspaw. The tabby tom was Tawnypelt's son. He was born after the Dark Forest battle. Grasspaw had followed his older brother, Flamepelt, and had became a medicine cat apprentice.

Grasspaw spotted her and bounded over, "Hello, Dawnpaw." He purred, "How is life in ThunderClan?"

"It is well," Dawnpaw replied, "How is it in ShadowClan?" Her tail swished back and fourth behind her as she spoke. Above, the moon was slowly climbing to its highest position.

"All is well" He mewed, glancing back towards the tree-bridge, "RiverClan is late" He commented.

Dawnpaw nodded. "Yeah. What is taking them so long?" Maybe they were having trouble with twolegs again. Dawnpaw had heard stories of how RiverClan once had to make their camp at the island due to twoleg kits Dawnpaw shuddered at that thought. She hated twolegs and feared them.

"What's wrong, Dawnpaw?" Foxleap asked. She looked back at the tom. There was worry forming in his gaze.

Dawnpaw breathed a sigh under her breath where Foxleap couldn't hear her. "Nothing..." She lied. _Please, don't catch the lie. Please don't catch the lie._ She silently begged. She didn't want Foxleap to know she was scared of anything.

Foxleap narrowed his eyes but, thankfully, he didn't press her. A fishy smell swarmed Dawnpaw's nose. She turned her head to see RiverClan enterinf the clearing. "They are finally here." Foxleap commented. He sat down down and Dawnpaw sat beside him. He leaned against her, their pelts brushing against each other. Dawnpaw blinked, a little surprised, but welcomed the tom's presence.

"Let the gathering begin!" As Mistystar climbed the leader's tree, Bramblestar's yowl filled the clearing. Dawnpaw glanced up to see what her father had to say. "All is well in ThunderClan. Prey is running well and we welcome a new kit from Icecloud." The dark tabby dipped his head and pointed his tail, gesturing Onestar to speak.

Onestar dipped his head to the ThunderClan leader and started to speak. "All is well in WindClan as well. We chased out a fox a few sunrises to go." He looked at Bramblestar. "It went towards your territory, so you may want to watch out."

Bramblestar nodded in respect. "Thank you for the warning."

Blackstar cleared his throat and mewed, "ShadowClan is doing well. Plenty of prey but I am sad to say... Littlecloud has joined StarClan..." Grief filled his voice. There was a few moments of silence as everyone bowed their head in respect for the old medicine cat.

Shocked, Dawnpaw looked at Grasspaw. Why hadn't he mentioned it? "Grasspaw..." She whispered.

He looked at her, "I didn't want to talk about it... I-I haven't even had full training yet..." Grief cracked his mew.

She nodded, understanding.

Blackstar looked at Bramblestar, Mistystar, and Onestar. "I ask you, please let one of your medicine cats help Grasspaw with the rest of his training."

Bramblestar mewed, "I'm sure we can help. Jayfeather." He glanced down at the blind gray tom, "Will you help Grasspaw?"

Jayfeather nodded, "Yes, I shall train him but," He looked at Amberpaw, his apprentice. "Will you be okay with it?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

"Then I shall train the young medicine cat." Jayfeather mewed.

Beside her, Dawnpaw could hear the young tom breath a sigh of relief. At least Jayfeather, as stubborn as he was, didn't reject helping Grasspaw.

Mistystar cleared her throat and looked at Blackstar. "First, I must say, I am terribly sorry to hear that Littlecloud joined StarClan." After Blackstar nodded, Mistystar looked at the Clans, "RiverClan is doing fine. Prey is running well and we have a slight problem with twolegs but, it is nothing that we can't handle."

Dawnpaw could catch a slight tone of lying in Mistystar's mew but none of the other cats seemed to catch it. She could hear the lie as plain as day. _Why aren't they catching the lie?_ She thought, but just shrugged it off.

The gathering broke up and Dawnpaw and Foxleap made their way back across the tree-bridge.

_**~Later~**_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join together beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

"Dawnpaw, step forward." Bramblestar's eyes lit up with pride as he called his daughter up.

She stepped forward.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice . She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Dawnpaw breathed, her pelt prickled with excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Dawnpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dawnfire. StarClan honors your courage and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his muzzle on Dawnfire's head and she licked his shoulder in respect in return.

"Firepaw, step forward, Bramblestar called his son up.

Firepaw stepped forward.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice . He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Firepaw mewed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Firepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Firewind. StarClan honors your loyalty and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his muzzle on Firewind's head and licked licked his shoulder in respect in return.

"Dawnfire! Firewind! Dawnfire! Firewind!" Chanted the rest of ThunderClan.

That night Dawnfire and Firewind sat vigil while the rest of the camp slept. In the morning, Bumblestripe came to relieve them. Together, the two made their way to the Warriors den where Dawnfire took a place right beside Foxleap, falling asleep instantly.

...

Dawnfire's eyes flickered open some time later to light stinging her eyes, is it _Sunhigh already?_ She yawned. Standing up, she stretched and shook bits of moss from her pelt. Foxleap was already gone, probably on patrol.

Dawnfire padded out of the den to be greeted by her brother, who was devouring a mouse in a few heartbeats. "We finally did it," she meowed. "We are Warriors."

"Yeah." He mewed in agreement, in-between bites of the mouse. "Want some?" He asked, pushing the furry brown creature towards her.

"No thanks." She replied, looking around for a certain ginger pelt. "I'm not really all that hungry."

"You're looking for Foxleap, aren't you?" Firewind meowed.

"How did... you know..." She whispered.

"Everyone can tell by how you act around him. Staring at him with moony eyes. Please Dawnfire, I'm your brother," Firewind growled, "You don't have to keep these things from me."

Dawnfire sighed and padded away, not looking at her brother. He didn't understand, he didn't love anyone. Not like she did.

"Dawnfire." Meowed a voice behind her.

She turned around to see Foxleap and instantly, she looked at the ground. "Hey... Foxleap..."

"Come." He replied, "I need to talk to you."

She just nodded. "Lead the way..." She said in a small voice. What did Foxleap want?

**End of this chapter. Please review!**

**-Storm-**


	5. Chapter 4

**I know who died in Bramblestar's Storm. As I said in the beginning, I am not going by Bramblestar's Storm. Frankly, I hate Bramblestar's Storm for killing several of my favorite characters for no reason other than "oh look we need to make more random deaths from the Dark Forest battle."**

**Anywho, here is chapter.**

**I am gonna start switching points of view here between Dawnfire and the three.**

**Chapter 4**

_**~ Dawnfire's Point of View ~**_

Dawnfire slowly followed Foxleap out of the camp and into the forest. "So..." She mewed to break the silence between them. "Where are we going?"

"You will see," Was all he meowed in reply as they continued to walk.

They traveled down a narrow path. Dawnpaw opened her mouth, allowing scents to roll in. They were near the lake. Foxleap came to a stop and turned around to face her. "Dawnfire," he began. "I, uh... I heard you and Firewind talking."

_Uh oh..._ Dawnfire thought. "So..."

"Dawnfire, is it true?" Foxleap asked. "Do you love me?"

The black she-cat glanced at the ground and replied in a small voice, "Yes... I-I have ever since I was an apprentice, back when you first became my mentor and Dovewing moved to the nursery."

A tail laid on her shoulder. She risked a glance up at the tom. "Dawnfire, I feel the same way about you. I didn't know you had feelings for me until today, and I was afraid to confess my feelings for you. Will you be my mate?"

The she-cat's heart skipped a beat. Did she just hear him right? "O-Of course..." She stampered.

Foxleap's eyes lit up and he let out a purr. Together, they made there way back to the camp, their tails intertwined.

_**~Jayfeather's point of view~**_

Jayfeather sorted through his herbs. The scent of rot and staleness filled his nose. He laid the rotting and old herbs aside to make room for new ones. He turned to his apprentice, Amberpaw. "We should go collect some more herbs while the sun is high in the sky, and throw these ones out."

Jayfeather heard Amberpaw nod. "I can while you rest. You have been on your paws all day."

Jayfeather let out a sigh, "I'm fine, Amberpaw." He lied. He wasn't fine. He hadn't slept for days. He was too worried about that prophecy. What does it mean? _Darkness will cover the moon once more, taking with it the Lion, the Dove, and the Jay. Does it mean we are doing to die...? what is this darkness? We just dealt with the Dark Forest. Will they rise again?_ Jayfeather's head spun with unanswered questions. Some of them may never even be answered.

"No, you're not fine." Amberpaw growled. "You need rest."

Jayfeather sighed again. "Alright, alright. You go find the herbs and I will rest."

"Good," Amberpaw mewed. "What herbs do we need?"

Jayfeather thought for a moment and then picked through the herbs again. "Marigold, Poppy Seeds, Catmint, and some more Cobwebs."

"Right," Amberpaw replied. "I will be back later."

Jayfeather listened as his apprentice left the den. He then padded over to his nest and laid down.

"Well, Jayfeather. You actually listened to her. I'm surprised." Brairlight laughed. "Now, sleep. You need it."

"Yeah..." Jayfeather laid his head down, drifting off. Instantly he stood on a moor that he didn't recognize. _Where am I? _Jayfeather wondered, looking around. Did StarClan have a message for him?

"Jayfeather," Yellowfang appeared in front of him.

"Yellowfang!" He exclaimed.

"Jayfeather, I have come to warn you," Yellowfang paused. "A great evil is near. Beware, a cat seeks revenge on the Clans. Dark and Blood will rise. The Clans will fall unless you find the two Warriors."

"But what about the new prophecy?" Jayfeather asked, "_Darkness will cover the moon once more, taking with it the Lion, the Dove, and the Jay. Rendering the Clans hopeless. But... two will rise from the shadows, taking this force down with their powerful claws. But, if the warriors is to fail, then the Clans will be gone forever. _What does it mean?"

Yellowfang sighed. "Jayfeather, StarClan's vision is clouded once again. We can't see what is happening to the Clans..."

"What!" Jayfeather exclaimed, "How can you not see the Clans! Is the Dark Forest rising again!"

Yellowfang shook her head, "I'm sorry Jayfeather but I have no idea..."

Panic flared in Jayfeather's belly. What if the Dark Forest was to rise again? Could they? _Tigerstar is gone now... They can't rise again... _Jayfeather shook his head and looked back at Yellowfang, who was already fading. "Yellowfang, wait!" He called but she was already gone. Jayfeather let out a sigh and opened his eyes to the familiar darkness.

Jayfeather et out a sigh and rose from his nest, shaking the bits of moss from his pelt. He padded out of the den and without thinking his paws led him to the nursery where he could hear Spottedkit playing with a ball of moss outside.

"Hi Jayfeather!" She mewed, noticing him and abandoning the ball of moss, bouncing up to the tom.

"Hello Spottedkit," Jayfeather replied, "Where is Icecloud?"

"Inside, why?" Spottedkit asked. He could hear her tilt her head to her side.

"I need to talk to her," Jayfeather replied, his tail swishing back and fourth. _Why must I be blind? _He wanted to see what his kit looked like. According to Icecloud, she was a fluffy gray kit. At first he was worried a bit but there had to be more than one gray tom in the Clan. As long as he was careful, they would never know.

"Jayfeather?" He heard a mew and a rustle as Icecloud stepped out of the nursery. "What do you need?"

"Come with me, we need to talk," _I have to tell her. I have to. She has to know about the prophecy._

Jayfeather heard her nod. She moved closer to him so that Spottedkit couldn't hear. "Let's go for a walk. To the lake. Spottedkit, go inside the nursery, Dovewing will look after you until I get back."

Spottedkit nodded and bounded into the nursery.

Jayfeather looked at Icecloud, though he couldn't see her. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, come on," she nodded.

Jayfeather led her out into the forest and told her everything.

_**~Lionblaze's Point of View~**_

Lionblaze exited the warrior's den, feeling the sun beating down on his golden pelt. He let out a yawn and looked around the camp, spotting his mate, Cinderheart. He let out a sigh. _Maybe I should tell her about the prophecy. But it would just worry her... I don't want her to worry. The last prophecy... we almost didn't end up together. _Worry rose from his pelt. The last part of this prophecy. It sounded like he, Jayfeather and Dovewing were going to die. _Dovewing and I have s family... _Lionblaze shook his head. _I have to tell her. She has a right to know... _he padded over to his mate. "Cinderheart," he meowed. "We need to talk."

"What is it, Lionblaze?" The she-cat asked, curiosity rising from her pelt.

"Come, let's go into the forest to talk." Lionblaze turned and started to head towards the tunnel. She followed him. Together, they started through the undergrowth until they were quite a ways from camp. Lionblaze then turned to Cinderheart and sighed. "Cinderheart, Jayfeather got another prophecy..." he started, "_Darkness will cover the moon once more, taking with it the Lion, the Dove, and the Jay. Rendering the Clans hopeless. But... two will rise from the shadows, taking this force down with their powerful claws. But, if the warriors is to fail, then the Clans will be gone forever._"

Cinderheart's eyes went wide. "No..." she whispered, "No... it can't be. _Darkness will cover the moon once more, taking with it the Lion, the Dove, and the Jay... _You can't die, Lionblaze. You just can't..." Tears streaked down her face.

That instant Lionblaze wished he never told her. All he wanted to do right then and there was comfort her. But... he couldn't. Lionblaze didn't know what to do. He hated to admit it but he was scared. He had a family. Kits. A mate. He couldn't die now. He sat down and stared blankly into the trees. "Why, StarClan, why..." He whispered.

_**~Dovewing's point of view~**_

Dovewing laid in the nursery, thinking. He stomach was swollen with the kits that were soon to come. _Should I tell Bumblestripe? _She wondered. She feared that they weren't his kits. That they were, in fact, Tigerheart's kits. Dovewing just couldn't get that night with him out of her head. She loved Bumblestripe but she also loved Tigerheart. She just, no matter how hard she tried, couldn't forget him. The way he looked. The way he smelled. His smile. His meow. But she couldn't be with him, he was ShadowClan and she was ThunderClan.

Bumblestripe, he was a sweet cat. He was kind to her and treated her with all the respect and love in the world but still... he wasn't Tigerheart. He wasn't that dark tabby tom and he would never will be.

_Oh StarClan... Help me..._ Maybe she could go to ShadowClan or Tigerheart could come to ThunderClan. Dovewing shook her head. She wouldn't be accepted in ShadowClan and he wouldn't be accepted in ThunderClan.

She heard an excited squeak and she turned her head to see Spottedkit. The small fluffy gray kit with bright blue eyes was swatting a moss ball around. She let out a purr, watching the kit. Spottedkit didn't have a worry in the world, being born after the battle with the Dark Forest.

The battle with the Dark Forest. She still remembered it just like it was yesterday. Firestar dying, Spottedleaf fading from StarClan, all of the other cats who lost their lives.

_**~Dawnfire's Point of View~**_

Dawnfire laid down beside her new mate. The moon was rising high in the sky. She got just what she wanted. Foxheart was the sweetest cat there ever was. He was handsome, kind, nice. He was just perfect. Dawnfire laid her head down and drifted off into sleep, hoping that ir would be good.

But was she wrong.

Dawnfire appeared upon a misty moor. _I'm dreaming again_. She thought. She looked around, "Where am I?" She wondered. She tried moving but it was like her paws were glued to the ground.

"Dawnfire," She heard someone call her voice. It was the same one, the one that belonged to the badger who appeared moments later. _Midnight_. "Remember what I said. Beware of the cat who's soul is bent on revenge."

"Please," Dawnfire begged, "Tell me what you mean."

The badger shook her head, "StarClan's vision is blurry. They can not see the Clans that well. All they know is that there is a cat who is bent on revenge. This cat may be the end of the Clans."

"Why tell me this," The black she-cat questioned, "Why not the medicine cats? Why not Bramblestar?"_ I'm nothing special. I'm just a new warrior._ She thought.

"Oh but you are special," The badger said as though she read Dawnfire's mind. Midnight then looked Dawnfire straight in the eyes and said, "_Darkness will cover the moon once more, taking with it the Lion, the Dove, and the Jay. Rendering the Clans hopeless. But... two will rise from the shadows, taking this force down with their powerful claws. But, if the warriors is to fail, then the Clans will be gone forever_."

Dawnfire tilted her head to the side. What was that? "Uh..."

"It was a prophecy," Midnight replied. "You must find the other warrior."

"What! Why me!" Dawnfire cried, "I'm nothing special. Sure, I am the Clan leader's daughter but that is nothing special."

"Your grandfather was the great Firestar himself," Midnight stated. "You have his spirit in you."

"I'm nothing like Firestar," Dawnfire argued, "He was the great leader of ThunderClan. He saved all the Clans."

Midnight sighed, "Dawnfire, please. You must understand. When the Dark Forest was defeated that wasn't the end. No, it was only the beginning of the troubles that the Clans will face." With that the old she-badger faded into the mist.

Dawnfire woke with a jolt, Midnight's words burning into her mind. When the Dark Forest was defeated that wasn't the end. No, it was only the beginning of the troubles that the Clans will face. She must talk to Jayfeather.

**End of this chapter. Please review!**

**\- Storm -**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry if I am abusing my other fics by not updating them as much, but I have a little writer's block for a few of them, and this one is already finished. I just got to revise it. No worries though!**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

_**Dawnfire's Point of view**_

Dawnpaw arose, careful not to disturb Foxleap. She slid out of the warriors den and padded quietly across the moonlit clearing toward the medicine cat's den. The blind tom was sound asleep in his nest, his flank rising and falling soundly. "Jayfeather!" She hissed in his ear.

The gray tom rose his head. "Dawnfire, what is it?" He asked, apparently realizing her scent.

"I need to talk to you, follow me." She whispered. _Please let him come. He has to know. Maybe he will make sense of it._

Jayfeather sighed and arose, shaking bits of moss from his pelt. "Alright, we will go down to the lake."

Dawnfire nodded and followed him out of the den. Together, they made their way through the forest in silence. Jayfeather came to a halt. Dawnfire could see the water lapping against the shore, the water sparkling in the moonlight. Jayfeather turned to the black she-cat and meowed. "Alright, what is it I can make sense of?"

"Wait, how did you..."

"I can look into cats minds. That and walk in other cats dreams." He meowed, cutting her off, "It's a special power I have."

"Huh?" Dawnfire tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean, special power?"

Jayfeather sighed. "It's a long story. First, tell me what is on your mind."

Dawnfire took a deep breath and recited the prophecy once she did she explained her dreams to Jayfeather. "Midnight also said when the Dark Forest was defeated that wasn't the end. No, it was only the beginning of the troubles that the Clans will face." Dawnfire looked at Jayfeather "Please explain. I have no idea what is going on."

Jayfeather sighed. "Sit down, it's a long story."

Dawnfire nodded and did as the medicine cat said.

Jayfeather looked up at the sky, stars sparkled in his blind, cloudy blue eyes. "It started back with a prophecy that Firestar received a long time ago. _There will be three cats, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. _The three cats are me, Lionblaze, and Dovewing. Me and Lionblaze are Firestar's grandsons. I thought..." he sighed and paused, looking back at Dawnfire, "I thought at first it was our sister, Hollyleaf."

Dawnfire nodded, remembering hearing stories about Hollyleaf while in the nursery.

"We always thought that we were Bramblestar, Brambleclaw at the time, and Squirrelflight's kits but then we learned that we were actually Crowfeather and Leafpool's kits." Jayfeather went on, "It really tore up Hollyleaf. She always went by the warrior code and never wanted to break it. When she found out she lost it and told all the Clans at the gathering. She ran off and ended up running into the tunnels. They collapsed on her and we all thought she was dead."

, "But she wasn't."

Jayfeather nodded, "No, she wasn't killed that way. You know that story." He looked back at the lake. The waves reflected in his blue eyes, "Moons after Dovewing and Ivypool were born. I knew then that one of them was the one of the prophecy. I didn't know which one it was until Dovewing found out what was drying up the lake. She heard the beavers, which were far up stream."

Dawnfire nodded and asked. "What are beavers?"

"Not important," Jayfeather growled, "Because of her the lake did not dry up. He power is that she can hear far away. Farther than any other cat can hear."

Dawnfire nodded again, "What is Lionblaze's power?"

"He can't be beaten in battle," Jayfeather replied, "I then received a vision that I had to go to the mountains. There I learned that there was a fourth cat and that I needed to find him. So then I went on a search for the cat. Trying to think of what cat would be the fourth. I received a sign from StarClan that the fourth cat was Firestar."

"He was the fourth cat?"

"Yes, that's what I said," Jayfeather growled, "The Dark Forest attacked and Firestar fought against Tigerstar. He took him down but he died from he wounds that he received."

"He sacrificed himself to save the Clan. All the Clans..." Dawnfire whispered, looking up at the stars. One of them up there is my grandfather. She always knew that the Dark Forest attacked but she never knew of the prophecy that consisted of Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Firestar.

"Now," Jayfeather meowed, "The thing you received from Midnight, that is bad. That means that the Place of No Stars will rise again. But how..." He shook his head.

"There is one more thing, Jayfeather," Dawnfire meowed, "Midnight warned me of something. She said, Beware of the cat who's soul is bent on revenge. Any idea who that may be?"

Jayfeather shook his head, "Nothing is coming to my mind."

"Oh but Jayfeather, don't you remember me?" Hissed a voice from behind them. Dawnfire spun around to see a strange cat that she didn't know. He was a long-haired brown and white tabby tom cat with yellow eyes.

"No..." Jayfeather whispered. He looked at Dawnfire, "Run, run and warn Bramblestar."

"No," Dawnfire hissed, "I'm not leaving you." _Who knows what this cat could do to our medicine cat._ She thought.

"Dawnfire! Go!" Jayfeather growled in a low voice, "Go now! I will be fine!"

"No!" Dawnfire refused to leave blind the medicine cat. She instead turned to him. "Jayfeather, who is this cat?"

"No time to explain," he whispered, his fur rising on end. He looked at her, his blind eyes met her shining sightful ones. She finally understood his power. Even though he was blind he had the true sight.

_Of course_, Dawnfire thought. She glared at the strange tom and let out a hiss, "Get off of ThunderClan territory!"

The cat smiled. "Why should I? I think I will stay a while, have a nice chat with Firestar."

"Firestar is dead!" Jayfeather spat, his tail swishing back and fourth, "So I suggest that you just leave here and never return."

The strange cat just laughed, "I don't think I will, Jayfeather." And then, without warning, two figures appeared from the shadows knocking Dawnfire to the ground. She squealed in pain as claws dug into her flank, causing dark crimson blood to flow.

Something flashed in her mind, _Beware of the cat who's soul is bent on revenge. _Did Jayfeather do something to this cat that made him want revenge. She felt her own strength seeping from her body, _Oh StarClan, is this the end?_

"Get off my sister!" Hissed a voice that sounded strangely familiar. _Firewind!_

Dawnfire felt the weight lift from her. She forced herself to her paws to see her brother.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry filling his voice.

Dawnfire nodded and turned to see such horror. She started to tremble for what lay in front of her was the limp body of Jayfeather. His fluffy gray fur was stained with dark crimson blood that still flowed from a long, nasty gash that lay across his flank. "Jayfeather..." She whispered.

The tom didn't move nor did his flank rise with life. Jayfeather was deadly still.

"Jayfeather!" She cried. He couldn't be dead, he couldn't be. She turned to Firewind, "Help me get him back to camp."

He just nodded, to shocked to utter a single word. Together, he and Dawnfire was able to carry Jayfeather back to camp.

"Dawnfire! Firewind!" Gasped the voice of their father, "What happened?" He demanded as they lay Jayfeather's limp body in the clearing.

Dawnfire looked at Bramblestar, "We were attacked..." she explained everything to him. How the cat appeared from nowhere and seemed to know Jayfeather. Of being attacked.

Bramblestar shook his head and heaved a sigh, "Who could have done this..." He whispered. "He was always like a son to me even though he wasn't really..." She watched as tears streaked down her father's face. She longed to comfort him but she didn't know what to do.

_Dawnfire_... Whispered a voice in her ear. She looked around but saw no one, _You can't see me, Dawnfire. At least not in the awakening world. You will meet me. In your dreams tonight._

"Who are you?" She whispered, low enough only for the voice to hear.

_You will soon see_, The voice replied.

_**~Later~**_

Dawnfire watched as the elders carried Jayfeather's body out of camp. "Dawnfire?" She head a meow behind her. She turned to see Foxleap. "Your need rest, those wounds look pretty nasty. Have you been to Amberpaw?" She nodded. "Good, now come on. You look dead on your paws."

Dawnfire nodded again and followed him in the den, where she laid down. Instantly, she was asleep. But she wasn't spared from dreams. Dawnfire was in a dismal looking forest, with mist rolling through the undergrowth. _Where am I?_

"Hello Dawnfire, welcome." Laughed a voice. A shadow moved through the mist, showing itself. It turned out to be a handsome young blue-gray tom with yellow eyes, "My name is Stonefrost, I called you here because of the prophecy. See, we can't let you succeed."

"Wh... where am I?" She stampered, lowering herself to the ground and flattening her ears.

"You, Dawnfire, are in the Dark Forest." Stonefrost grinned, "I will give you a choice. Die a slow and painful death or join us."

Dawnfire let out a hiss, "I will never join you!"

"Slow and painful death it is then," Stonefrost laughed. His yellow eyes showed amusement. "Have fun in StarClan, Dawnfire." As if on cue, the shadows moved, revealing more cats that belonged to the Place of No Stars.

Dawnfire glared at Stonefrost, "Who are you!" She spat. She had never before heard of him.

"I was a ShadowClan cat, but I betrayed my Clan. I killed the leader and blamed it on my mate." He grinned. "She never seen it coming."

Dawnfire's eyes glowed with fear, "You are a monster!"

"Thought you would never have guessed it. I am the new leader of the Dark Forest after Tigerstar was killed off." With that, Stonefrost leapt on top of her, aiming for her neck.

**And this was honestly the hardest chapter for me. I love Jayfeather. He is my favorite cat.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Heeeeyo I'm back with another chapter. Welcome. **

**This is already a completed fic, I am just going back and revising it. The original completed one is on my old account. Just search Dawn of a New Darkness and look for it. It was written back in 2012. **

**Chapter 6**

Dawnfire shut her eyes tight, awaiting for the death that she was sure to come, but it didn't. She dared to open her eyes into narrow slits to see the area around. Someone had knocked Stonefrost off of her. It was a bright ginger colored tom that looked like her brother, Firewind. _Is my brother in this dream too? Did he come to save me? _Dawnfire wandered. On closer observation, she realized it was a much older tom with on his muzzle. _Who is this tom?_

The tom turned to her and meowed. "Come on, let's run." With a flick of a tail, he sprinted off towards the east. Dawnfire quickly scrambled to her feet and took off after him. She eventually caught up to the tom. Breathing hard, she asked. "Wh... who are you?"

"My name is Firestar," he replied, leaping through a clump of dusty ferns. Dawnfire ran beside him.

"Firestar!" She gasped. Her grandfather had rescued her! "Thank you for saving me."

The tom just nodded. "Keep running. We can't let them catch up. The border is just up ahead."

"Border?" She questioned, a bit confused.

"The border between the Dark Forest and StarClan," Firestar explained. "They can't cross the border. There, we will be safe."

Dawnfire nodded. "How much longer?"

"Just up ahead." Firestar responded, "Keep going. We can't let them catch us now."

Dawnfire looked forward to see light. Was that that the border that Firestar was speaking of? She gasped at what she saw next. Jayfeather was standing there waiting on them. When they reached him, the black she-cat looked away from the fluffy gray medicine cat. She was ashamed. It was her fault the tom had died. She couldn't fight them off.

"Dawnfire, look at me." Jayfeather meowed. She just shook her head. "Now!" He growled at she did, worry flashing in her eyes. Was he angry at her over his death. Jayfeather just sighed. "Dawnfire, it wasn't your fault that I died. It was my destiny. You have to stay strong. For the sake of the Clans."

"So I am the one of the prophecy?" She asked.

Jayfeather nodded. "You must find the second cat."

"How?" Dawnfire asked, hoping for some insight.

"Trust your instant. You will find them." Firestar cut in. That wasn't the insight she was looking for, but oh well. She just nodded, though she was confused still. All of this made her head spin.

"I won't let you down, Jayfeather. I promise, I will find the second cat or die trying." Dawnfire replied.

"Thank you." Jayfeather then turned and started to pad away but then paused and looked back, "Oh, and Dawnfire. Look after my brother and Dovewing. He is bound to come back and kill them also." And with that, he was gone.

Dawnfire turned to face Firestar. "It is such an honor to meet you, my grandfather. Thank you for saving me."

Firestar nodded. "Goodbye for now, Dawnfire. Good luck with finding the other cat."

Dawnfire woke with a jolt, the dream vivid in her mind._ I have to find the other cat and fast. Before it is too late. _She thought, But who could it be? Sighing, she arose to find that Foxleap wasn't in his nest. She let out another sigh, shook the moss from her pelt and padded out of the den, almost running straight into Lionblaze, whose eyes showed nothing but grief, fear and despair. "Oh, Lionblaze! Sorry I almost ran into you."

The golden tabby tom let out a sigh, "It's fine, Dawnfire. I just can't believe... can't believe that he is gone..."

_I should tell him,_ Dawnfire thought, _I should tell him about the danger that we are facing ahead of us_. "Lionblaze, come with me to the lake please."

Lionblaze just sighed, "Okay..." he said absently. He was taking his brother's death hard.

Dawnfire turned and headed towards the camp entrance, Lionblaze right behind her. The golden tabby tom's pelt was dusty, his eyes dull and his tail drooped, dragging the ground. The death of his brother had really taken a toll on him. Especially after he had lost his sister in the Dark Forest battle.

Dawnfire bounded through the forest, taking in every little detail. She took a leap over a fallen log, landing in a bunch of soft, lush bright green grass. She stopped and waited for Lionblaze to catch up, "Come on, Leafbare will be here before we reach the lake at this rate." Her mew was filled with impatience.

Lionblaze just rolled his eyes as he caught up with her.

When they got to the lake Dawnfire turned to Lionblaze, "There is something that you need to know."

"What is it?" He asked.

She took a deep breath, "I have been having these dreams. Then I received this prophecy. _Darkness will cover the moon once more, taking with it the Lion, the Dove, and the Jay. Rendering the Clans hopeless. But... two will rise from the shadows, taking this force down with their powerful claws. But, if the warriors is to fail, then the Clans will be gone forever._ StarClan said I am part of it and I must find the other Warrior. Then this she-badger, named Midnight, told me to beware of the cat who's soul is bent on revenge and when the Dark Forest was defeated that wasn't the end. It was only the beginning of the troubles that the Clans will face."

Lionblaze stared at her, bewildered. "I've heard that prophecy, from J-Jayfeather..." his eyes darted to the ground. "Oh StarClan, the prophecy is coming true.." he heaved a sigh and looked her in the eyes. "So, you are one of the warriors in the prophecy and you must find the other. It reminds me of when Jayfeather learned that there was a fourth and it turned out to be..."

"Firestar," Dawnfire finished. "Yeah, I know. Jayfeather told me everything."

Lionblaze nodded. "I must not let the darkness take me. I will not fall for this. I will avenge my brother's death." He ended that with a deep growl that rose from his throat.

"Who could the other cat be." Dawnfire wondered.

Lionblaze shook his head. "I have no idea. They could be anyone, but we have to find him or her fast."

"We?" She questioned.

"I'm going to help you, no matter what." Lionblaze stated, his tail swishing back and fourth behind him.

"Thank you," Dawnfire breathed. "Uh, Lionblaze, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," the golden tabby tom replied. "What is it?"

"Well, I got a good look at Jayfeather's killer." She paused for a few seconds. "He seemed to know Jayfeather."

Lionblaze gasped at this news "What did he look like?"

"Well," Dawnfire started. "He was a long-haired brown and white tabby tom cat with yellow eyes."

Surprise lit up in Lionblaze's eyes, "Sol..." he whispered, shaking his head, "It has to be..."

"Sol?"

Lionblaze nodded. "Yeah, Sol." He breathed a sigh. "That cat has something against the Clans for some reason."

Dawnfire was shocked at this. "Beware of the cat who's soul is bent on revenge." She shook her head, "Lionblaze, what are we going to do?"

"The only thing that we can do right now is to look for the other cat." Lionblaze replied.

"Should we tell Bramblestar it was Sol who killed Jayfeather?" Dawnfire asked.

The golden tabby tom shook his head, "No, not at all."

"Why?" Dawnfire was confused, shouldn't her father know? So they could send a patrol of cats after Sol to seek vengeance for Jayfeather's death.

"Because," Lionblaze looked her in the eyes, "Sol is a dangerous cat. We must find out why he has returned."

Dawnfire nodded, still a bit confused. "There is something I don't understand, Lionblaze."

"What is that?" Lionblaze asked, tilting his head to the side. His tail twitched behind him.

"Jayfeather said you can't be beaten. "How is Sol going to kill you if he can't harm you?"

Lionblaze was silent for a moment, he looked like he was thinking, "That... is a good question. How will he try to kill me?"

"There is more than one way to kill a mouse, Lionblaze." Laughed a voice behind them. Both cats turned around to see a long-haired brown and white tabby tom cat with yellow eyes. _Sol._

Lonblaze hissed, digging his claws into the soft earth below him. Dawnfire sensed anger rising off his pelt in rays.

She swallowed, "Lionblaze, we better go now..." She felt her heart beat against her chest. What was this cat capable of? Why did he kill Jayfeather? Why did he want to kill Lionblaze? She then remembered something. The last time she had met Sol he wasn't alone. He had other cats with him, "Lionblaze!" She hissed in a low whisper, "The last time we met him, the time when Jayfeather was killed, he had other cats with him. They pinned me down while he killed Jayfeather."

Lionblaze shuddered and then glared at Sol, anger and grief filling his eyes, "What do you have against us, Sol! Why did you kill my brother!"

Sol just laughed, "Why wouldn't I?" The tom's tail twitched behind him. He was just toying with Lionblaze!

A deep growl rose from inside Dawnfire's throat. She glared at Sol, lowering herself to the ground, "Sol, leave here or die."

"And who are you?" Sol asked, looking the young black she-cat over.

"Dawnfire," She replied, simple enough. "Daughter of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight."

"Ah, so that idiot got back together with that fox-hearted liar," Sol laughed, amusement filling his eyes as he noticed that his insults had gotten to Dawnfire.

"Dawnfire," Lionblaze growled in a whisper, "Don't, he is just toying with you."

_You're one to talk_, she thought, _he was toying with you just a few moments ago and you were falling for it._ She breathed a sigh and glared at Sol and looked back at Lionblaze, "Should we take him back to camp as a prisoner?"

Lionblaze thought for a moment, "Yeah, I take back what I said. I will tell Bramblestar that it was Sol who killed Jayfeather."

_So much for keeping it a secret. _She thought to herself before turning to the tom. Dawnfire let out a small laugh, "Move it, Sol. You are coming with us."

Together, Lionblaze and Dawnfire forced Sol back to camp. Upon entering, Dawnfire heard shocked gasped and hushed whispers. Some of the voices drifted up towards them as they climbed up to Bramblestar's den.

"Oh StarClan, is that Sol!"

"It _is _Sol!"

"What is he doing here!"

"Bramblestar?" Lionblaze mewed as they got to the top.

"Enter!" Came the voice of Dawnfire's father from inside the deep, dark cave.

They forced Sol to enter first and padded in after him. "Sol!" Bramblestar gasped at the sight of the brown and white tabby tom. He looked at his daughter and Lionblaze, "What is he doing here!" He demanded.

**End of chapter. Stay tuned for an update. It may be slow. I have been working on my novel.**

**\- Storm -**


End file.
